Rébellion
by Lukorye Tsubata
Summary: La Terre est devenu inhabitable et les humain on du fuir. Une poignée d'homme se rebelle contre le nouveau gouvernement et forme des équipages de pirate, le monde en est ainsi partagé par ces pirates et le gouvernement. Malgré ça il semblerai qu'une jeune fille possède le moyen de tous changer. Se pourrait-il quelle donne naissance à un nouveau monde?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rébellion**_

_**Prologue : récit héroïque du début de l'ère de la « fin »**_

_**Il y a bien longtemps, la terre étais encore un lieu ou résidais plus de 12 millions d'habitants. Mais en l'an 29 mille du XII eme siècle la terre a décidé de reconquérir et de détruire se que les hommes avait bâtis. En sept jours et sept nuits seulement la terre avait reconquis ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait, pour se fait, détruit les grandes villes que les hommes avaient construit et anéanti leurs sources d'énergies, tel que les usines, éoliennes, barrages et centrales nucléaires... Elle avait alors fait comprendre aux hommes qu'il n'était plus les bien venu et elle les chassa en anéantissant tous ce qu'il leurs restais. Certain perdirent leur famille, d'autres ne virent disparaitre que des biens matériels.**_

_**Les gouvernements décidèrent donc de sauver quelques humains et de laisser les autres à leurs triste sort. Ils firent construire d'énorme vaisseaux pour embarquer**__**, les hommes jugés important tel que les hommes politique et certain savant qui les aideraient à trouver une nouvel planète pour permettre à l'homme de recommencer à zéro se qu'il avait vu disparaitre.**_

**Si ce n'était que cela, l'histoire se serai arrêter la et l'on aurait pu inventer la suite. Mais ce n'est pas tous, cette histoire n'est qu'une partie de ****la véritable histoire de la fin**** en réalité les gouvernants on fait travailler des hommes jusqu'à la mort pour bâtir ses énormes vaisseaux spatiaux. Ils ont aussi embarqué une petite centaine de civile qu'ils ont traité comme des esclaves pour le servir. Les femmes étaient traitées si mal. Sans parler des enfants, ils n'avaient même pas le droit de sortir de leur petite cellule sombre. Les hommes eux, travaillaient jusqu'à l'épuisement, jeunes, vieillards, ils étaient tous traite de la même façon.**

**Pourtant, même dans cette désolation, la plus total, un homme eu une lueur d'espoir pour sauver sa fille. Cet homme se nommais Lescarte, c'était certainement l'homme le plus fort et le plus robuste sur ce vaisseau. Il était doté d'un sens du résonnement incroyable, il était également un fin stratège. Profitant de ses atouts il avait réussi à passer un marcher avec l'une des puissances du vaisseau sur lequel il était embarqué. Il c'était lui-même vendu à cette puissance en l'échange de la liberté de sa fille Angeline, âgée de dix ans. Sa jeune fille avait été relâchée sur une petite planète du système solaire. Angeline avait alors passé près de six ans seuls sur cette petite planète sans jamais revoir son père. La planète sur laquelle elle se trouva étai isolée et déserte et elle dû lutter pour survivre dans ce monde hostile…**

**Fin de l'extrait**

**« Les récits de l'ancien temps »**

**Auteur inconnue**

**Date :XII eme siècle environ**

**Entreposer dans le 9eme vaisseau de la flotte Orion.**


	2. Chapter1 partie1

Ohayo ^^

voila le toute première partie du chapitre 1 de Rébellion!

je suis tellement contente de le poster! ^_^

ah! et sa me stress aussi ' bon ba j'espère que ca vous plaira quand même!

bonne lecture à tous!

luko ^^

* * *

_**Chap1 :**__**Véga, le navire libre**_

**Le jour se levai à peine pourtant Meiko étais déjà à l'ouvrage. Il détestait faire son travail en présence d'autres membres de l'équipage, ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans était d'une timidité maladive. Pourtant il n'en était pas moins courageux, c'est d'ailleurs sa qui avait plus au capitaine, et qui lui avait permis de faire partie de cet équipage. Meiko ne supportait pas d'être entouré, il refusait absolument tout contact. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était arrivé à l'approcher et à parler avec lui, c'était la femme de capitaine, Estalia. C'était une femme très grande et très fine, sa peau étais d'un blanc si claire que personne n'osai la toucher de peur de souiller et d'abimer sa peau si pale. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient rouge sang, et ses cheveux ne pouvaient être plus noirs. Malgré sont apparence Estalia étais très gentil et très douce, elle s'occupait de Meiko comme de son propre fils et prenait toujours sa défense. Il eut arrivé que Meiko eu des ennuis avec certain membre de l'équipage qui ne supportait pas son silence. Mais en général personne ne fait attention à lui tant il est discret. Lors des batailles, Meiko a un poste des plus importants, car il est canonnier. Son habiliter est tel que le capitaine lui-même n'a pas hésité a le mètre a se poste, pourtant très convoiter dans un équipage, et qui est surement l'un des plus important et des plus rude.**

**Meiko était un jeune homme tous a fait normale. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui étaient assez long et une large mèche devant les yeux. Ses yeux étaient plutôt petits et il avait une couleur plutôt étrange, on aurait dit un marron très clair mélanger a une pointe de rouge. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette couleur que Meiko détestait ses yeux, surtout le droit. Dans le blanc de son œil droit il y avait une petite tache noir en forme de croix, cet œil il le détestait tellement qui le cachait sous son épaisse mèche. Meiko n'était pas très grand ni très fort, il semblait assez frêle, mais sont n'apparence importai peu, puisqu'il avait prouvé qu'il était assez fort pour faire partie de l'équipage.**

**Beaucoup des matelots trouvaient l'attitude d'Estalia fort étrange vis-à-vis du petit nouveau. Il faut dire que Meiko avait eu l'autorisation de dormir dans la chambre de la femme du capitaine et sa l'équipage ne le comprenait pas. **

**-nan mais tu te rends compte! Il dort avec la femme de notre capitaine! Il a une de ces chances! Disais le vieux Smarts.**

**- y se prend pas pour rien le gamin! Ruminai un autre marin.**

**Les compagnons de Meiko étaient surtout jaloux de ce petit jeune qui avait plus de privilège que le plus vieux des marins.**

**Mais en réalité si Estalia s'occupai si bien de se jeune garçon c'est par qu'elle se retrouvait, elle a son âge, dans ce personnage discret et timide. Elle aussi n'avait pas toujours été ce qu'elle est à présent. Estalia était la femme du capitaine depuis peu, mais si elle s'était marié avec ce personnage lugubre et discret se n'était que par intérêt. Lorsque les hommes on quitter la terre, elle n'avait pu prendre aucun vaisseau et elle se refusait de mourir sur cette terre qui les avait fait souffrir et qui voulait leurs mort, alors elle s'était embarquer sur ce vaisseau « Véga », mais le capitaine refusai les femmes à son bord. Estalia lui proposa donc de devenir sa femme contre son billet pour une terre nouvelle.**


	3. chapitre1 partie2

-ah ! Enfin terminer ! pensa Meiko

Il rangea le balai dans le placard au fond du couloir, et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Meiko n'étais pas encore en uniforme et il savait bien que s'il ne se dépêchait pas le capitaine ne tarderai pas à se réveiller, et qu'il se ferait sévèrement réprimander. Il se hâtait, mais soudain il entendit un bruit de porte. Il se retourna et vis Estalia

-tu n'es toujours pas en uniforme ? Lui demanda t elle

Meiko baissa la tête et s'avança vers elle

-Ba ce n'est rien, allé dépêche-toi les autres vont bientôt arriver, dit Estalia

Meiko se retourna et commença à courir, soudain elle l'appela

-ah au fait tu as besoin d'aide se matin ? dit-elle en souriant

Meiko Rouge, il balbutia:

-eu… non c'est bon… je vais essayer tous seul… puis il repartie en courant.

Dans sa cabine Meiko se hâtai d'enfiler ses vêtements, mais au moment des mettre sa chemise il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas sa bande.

-zut ! se dit-il, comment je vais faire, je ne peux pas y aller sans ma bande, sinon ils vont me coincé…

Dans un élan de panic Meiko se mis à retourner toute la cabine dans l'espoir de la retrouver, mais en vain, et l'heur de l'appel approchais. Meiko regarda son petit réveil, il était déjà tard et il falait qu'il soit sur le pont dans cinq minutes. Les seconde tournait et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Finalement il décida de partir sans sa bande.

-zut, zut et zut ! Comment je vais faire… en plus ma poitrine me fait mal… pensa Meiko

Les membres d'équipages avait déjà tous rejoint le pont, pas un seul n'aurai été en retard ce matin-là, car ils avaient tous une permission d'aller à terre et ça pour eu c'était un véritable miracle, ca faisait plus de six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas été sur une planète. Plus de six mois sans fouler un sol.

Lorsque Meiko arriva l'appel avait déjà commencé, mais le capitaine ni fis pas attention. Estalia, elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme n'était pas tranquille, elle alla le voir.

-eh ! Meiko ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Chuchota t elle

- je n'ai pas retrouvé ma bande, murmura Meiko

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux inquiets et lui demanda

- comment vas-tu faire ?

-je ne sais pas… dit-il tristement

Le capitaine s'approcha de Meiko, il le dévisagea et Estalia recula.

-je suis cuit se, dit Meiko, non seulement je suis en retard mais en plus je n'ai pas ma bande, je suis bonne pour faire des tas de corvée pendant que les autres vont s'amuser…

-tu est en retard, dit calmement le capitaine, et tu n'as pas répondu lord de l'appel.

-tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de leur dire, repris le capitaine


	4. chapitre1 partie3

Meiko fit un signe de la tête pour répondre, sont cœur s'affola, tout le monde la regardai.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas envie de leur avouer qu'en réalité elle n'était qu'une fille surtout qu'elle ne leur parlait jamais.

-bon très bien ! Je vais le faire à ta place.

Le capitaine s'apprêtai à avouer la vérité, mais il vu soudain les yeux de Meiko, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Le capitaine hésita et fini par déclarer.

-Meiko n'a jamais été un homme ! C'est une femme, voilà pourquoi elle dort avec Estalia.

Morte de honte Meiko partie en courant, sans même prêter attention au reste de l'équipage, qui la regarda partir, surpris. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle se sentait rougir. Elle essaya tan bien que mal de retenir sa poitrine qui la faisait souffrir, elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Voilà six mois qu'elle était ici et qu'elle cachai cela. Elle s'enferma dans la cabine et ne voulait pas sortir. Estalia vin la voir en milieu de journée pour lui apporte son déjeuner. Elle s'assit a cote de Meiko.

-je peux t'appeler par ton vrai nom maintenant ? lui demanda la femme.

Elle hochât la te pour dire non.

-tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, ça fais déjà six mois que tu le cachais et de toute manière ils l'auront su d'une manière ou d'une autres, repris Estalia.

Sans réponse la femme sortie en laissant le plateau repas sur la petite table, qui se trouvai a cote du lit. La jeune fille n'en revenait toujours pas, le capitaine l'avait dénoncé. Pourtant il savait bien que le gouvernement interdisait au navire pirate d'embarquer des femmes ! Il pouvait être puni de la peine capitale pour cela ! S'il y avait une fuite dans l'équipage, elle savait qu'il serait traqué et tuer, et se elle ne le supporterait pas. Six mois auparavant cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie, il l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait arraché à la solitude qu'elle vivait depuis près de six ans.

Soudan elle pensa à son seul ami, Steban, un garçon du même âge qu'elle. Il lui ressemblait physiquement. Comme elle il a des cheveux marron plutôt longs, mais ses yeux sont d'un vert des plus purs. Meiko la toujours trouver très séduisant mais elle n'a jamais voulu lui avouer son secret de peur qu'il la rejette. A ce moment elle se senti très seul, elle se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la porte. Elle avait envies de sortir mais au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poigner la porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine débarqua dans la petite cabine. Meiko recula et tomba assise sur le lit.

Le capitaine était très grand et il portait une grande cape noire. Il avait l'air rude et il inspirait la peur, ses vêtements étaient foncer et son visage était toujours sévère. Ses courts cheveux noirs ne couvraient pas ses yeux noir et froid. Meiko se relava et le fixa dans les yeux, elle aurait voulu lui mettre une gifle mais elle se retint car elle savait bien qu'elle le regretterait.

-allons, vient, personne ne t'en veut, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, commença le capitaine.

- non, dit-elle clairement

-ne soit pas idiote Angeline, repris l'homme

A ses mots, le cœur de Meiko rata un battement. Il ne pouvait connaitre son nom originel ! C'était impossible !

- que t'arrive-t-il ? Fini par dire le capitaine en s'asseyant sur le lit de la jeune fille.

- vous… vous…, commença-t-elle, enfin… comment pouvez-vous connaitre mon nom originel ?

P3


End file.
